Precious People
by BluffBrant
Summary: While recovering from his battle with Sasuke, Naruto ponders who is truly precious to him. He discovers the few people that truly care for him and those who he thought cared for him. Actually when Naruto returns with Jiraiya. Naruto/Ayame


Hello everybody. This isn't actually a new story since its been in my notebook for over 4 months. I've just decided to actually post it. I'm still working on Moonlit Space Fox, and the next chapter will be posted later this weekend. Here's my take on a Naruto/Ayame pairing. Read and review please. Need feedback. On with the story.

**Precious People**

**

* * *

**

**Revelations, Prologue**

Naruto stared at the ceiling with glazed eyes showing that his thoughts were elsewhere. He was in the hospital, and has been for the last day, recovering from this previous battle that he had with Sasuke Uchiha. He was currently lying in a hospital bed and was almost completely covered in bandages, saving the area of his eyes and mouth. The mission was failure. All that went on the recovery mission were ended up being hospitalized except Shikimaru and Kiba, who only received minor to moderate injuries. He, Neji, and Choji all received intensive medical treatment due to there serious injuries, and thanks to Tsunade's care they were all going to make a complete recovery. Well, physically at least.

None of these things plagued Naruto's thought though. He was more concerned on more important matters. Such as Sasuke, Orochimaru, Akatsuki, and his upcoming training trip with the Toad Sannin Jiraiya. 'A stepping stone? Is that all I ever was to Sasuke? Am I just a stepping stone for you to gain more power so you could achieve you goal of revenge. Is that what you consider a friend, a brother?' Naruto clenched his fists, ignoring the pain said action caused. Was that all he was to anyone? In the academy he was the dead last, the dobe. People looked down on him as if they were superior, just to convince themselves they were better than they really were. Sakura used him to get here Sasuke-kun. A stepping stone; that's all he was to anyone it seemed.

The feeling of moisture broke him from his thoughts. He looked down to his hands and saw that blood was seeping through the bandages on his hands, because of clenching them. Relaxing his hands, he stared blank at the blood dripping fro his hands. Sasuke intentionally made him bleed, intent on killing him in order to gain power. It sickened him to see someone go so far in order to gain vengeance. 'He' didn't though. He had a promise to keep. He had to bring Sasuke back alive. Now however, he wasn't so sure. The only reasons he survived was because of his burden and Tsunade's healing.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Naruto looked to the side where Jiraiya was, crouched on the window sill. He spoke in a mildly happy voice with a small smile on his face. Naruto stared at the man with a detached look.

He didn't respond at first, choosing to think first. "I'm confused." He spoke slowly, tying to stress his intent.

The small smile on Jiraiya's face disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "About what Naruto?" His spoke in a serious tone.

Naruto turned his head so he could stare at the ceiling once more. "Everything." He said. "I don't know what to do anymore. I though he was my friend. But, apparently that's not true. All I was was a stepping stone for him. He used me." He paused as he began to frown. "That's all I am to anyone. What should I do?" The last part was whispered, but heard none the less.

Jiraiya sighed as he leaned against the side of the window. "Naruto. Do you have a goal in life?" He asked. "Do you have a dream that you constantly strive to make reality?" He looked at Naruto as he spoke.

Naruto glanced at Jiraiya from the corner of his eyes with a frown still present on his face. Did he have a goal, a dream? To be Hokage. Tch. No matter how much he wanted it and proclaimed it he knew it simply wasn't going to happen. No matter how hard he tried or strong he became. To protect his precious people. Yes, that was his goal. But he couldn't do that if he wasn't strong enough to do so. So he needed strength so he could protect. To be strong enough to protect those he cared for no matter what, that was his dream.

Turning his head so he could look Jiraiya straight into the eyes, he spoke. "To protect those I care for. That is my goal. To be strong enough to do that is my dream." A small smile appeared on his face as he finished speaking.

Serious expression never leaving his face, Jiraiya spoke. "Who do you care for though? Who do you consider 'precious'? Is Sasuke still precious to you? Will you protect him?"

Naruto's smile disappeared and his face became expressionless. 'Precious person? Who do I care for? My friends? The Villagers? Tch. Who are my friends? Do I even have any true friends? Do I have anyone that truly close to me?' His face softened at this thought. 'Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-san, and Ayame-Chan; they are my friends. They care for me. They seem me as who I am, not who I show. They enjoy my company and don't put me down, instead they bring me up. They are my true friends.'

Smiling once more he spoke. "I know who my precious people are and I will protect them." His face became serious. "I also know that Sasuke is not and will never be precious to me. He only used me to gain power. That is not precious." A glint of determination showed in his eyes as he continued. "I will become strong enough toe protect those I consider precious, even I it cost me my life."

Jiraiya stared a Naruto's determined look with an expressionless face for a few seconds, before a large grin broke out on his face. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. He didn't want Naruto to make the same mistake he made with Orochimaru. That would cause nothing but grief.

Not cease he continued to smile as he spoke. "That's good. Very good. I wouldn't have accepted any other than that. Now you're ready to begin the training I have in store for you. Now all we have to do is wait for you to fully recover, so we can leave.

The sound of a door opening averted Naruto and Jiraiya's attention to the doorway, where Sakura stood with a saddened face. "Naruto? Where's Sasuke-Kun?" She was told that Sasuke wasn't brought back, but she had to be sure. The silence that followed her question was deafening. What could Naruto really say? "Sorry I couldn't keep my promise, Sasuke is gone." No, that wouldn't help at all.

As Naruto looked at Sakura he once again immersed himself within his thoughts. Over that past 8 hours he's been awake in the hospital bed, he continuously thought about her and Sasuke. Thinking about what he meant to them and what they meant to him. He already decided that all he was to Sasuke was a stepping stone. But in small way he was also used by Sakura, who used his own nindo against him to get her Sasuke-Kun back. Hell, she probably wouldn't even notice if he died as long as Sasuke came back. Ok, that's a bit of a stretch, but the point still stands. She constantly ignored him when all he did was praise her, she abused him for his obvious stupidity and annoyance, and time after time praised Sasuke for doing thing 'he' did. Great example was when he saved her and Sasuke from Garra, and not the other way around. Now Naruto didn't consider himself to be the most socially inept person, but he was pretty sure she wasn't a true friend.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura's repeated question brought him out of his thoughts.

Naruto looked from Sakura to Jiraiya, who face showed nothing. Steeling his nerves for what he was about to do, he looked back at Sakura. "Sasuke is gone. He went to Orochimaru. He escaped." Tears began to stream down Sakura's face as he spoke. Undeterred, he continued. "He betrayed the village and is now a missing-nin. I can't nor will I bring him back now. He's crossed point of no return and allied himself with an enemy." Sakura was almost openly sobbing by now. He continued. "He tried to kill me and used me to gain power. I do not consider him to be a brother, a friend, or an ally after what he has done. This will be the one promise I break, and it will remain broken. Though, I am sorry Sakura-Chan. Even if I wanted to save him, I couldn't."

Sakura's world seemed fall apart around her as more tears escaped from her eyes. Resisting the overwhelming urge to break down then and there, she ran from the room trying to hide her tear as she went. Naruto sighed as she made her desperate escape from the hospital room. 'Even if I don't really consider her to be a friend, I don't enjoy making her cry even if she 'might' have deserved it.'

He heard another sigh and looked to Jiraiya. His face held a small amount of regret. "It was for the best. Even if you did promise to bring him back, there would be little to no chance of it happening. Hopefully what you just did will make her actually think about the situation." He paused and seemed to think before speaking once more. "Anyway, rest up and heal up. I'll come and visit occasionally, and soon we'll prepare to leave. Goodbye gakki."

"Yeah…see you Ero-Sannin." Naruto spoke while still staring at the doorway. Jiraiya sighed once more before he simply jumped from the window sill to do what ever is he does. Heaving a great sight, Naruto lied back down and decided to go to sleep and rest. The faster he healed the faster he could eat some ramen. Yeah, some things never change no matter what.

XXXXXXX

When Naruto woke up he was currently being checked on by nurse, who jumped when she turned around to see the previously asleep patient sitting up and looking at her with a bored expression. "When can I leave?" Naruto asked simply.

The nurse coughed into her hand and attempted to regain her composure. "You will be allowed to leave once we remove all of your bandages. All your injuries have healed and all of the necessary tests were taken while you were resting." She pushed a button near the door to the room, signaling for other nurses to come to the room. Naruto just lied back down on the bed, closed his eyes and tried to envision a bowl of ramen in all its glory. Unintentionally, the face of Ayame-Chan also came into vision. He lightly tanned perfect face, her chocolate brown eyes, her light brown long hair, and her cute smile. Ok, maybe his thoughts sort of escaped his intentions just a little.

Unbeknownst to him a clearly visible blush appeared on his face as his thoughts of ramen produced other thoughts. The sound of light laughter ceased his current thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked at the source of the sound, the nurses. He looked at them in confusion. They seemed to be looking at his lower body. He looked down and immediately gained a furious blush. It seemed that his 'unintentional' thoughts caused his little friend to slightly awaken.

With amazing speed he didn't know he had, he yanked the blankets over himself covering his shame. With a slightly annoyed he expression on his face he spoke. "Can I please have my clothes back?" His voice was strained, but also hoarse due to his parched throat.

Regaining their composure, one of the nurses answered. "I'm sorry but you clothes were damaged beyond repair, but Jiraiya-Sama delivered replacements. There on the table next to you." She motioned to the other nurses and they all left the room leaving him some privacy. He looked at the folded clothes that he probably should have seen earlier. Black cargo pants and loose crimson red t-shirt. Hmm…they were supposed to be temporary replacements he figured. Shrugging his shoulders, he picked the clothes up and went into the bathroom.

Naruto came out of the bathroom with his new clothes on. The loosed fitting t-shirt hid what build he had, and the pants hung loosely around his legs and were covered in pockets. He cast an approving eye over his new attire. He never really liked his jumpsuit that much. Sure it was extremely durable, and kept him warm when his heat was cut off in the winter time, but eve to him it was any eyesore. He was just happy he didn't have to look at himself.

He walked down the halls of the hospital, heading for the exit. Not even bothering to check out, he passed the counter where you're supposed to do so. Opening the door that led to freedom, he breathed in the fresh air. The sun shined down upon the ground from the cloud free sky, it wasn't too hot nor to cold, and a small breezed was present. A beautiful day. Banished all other thoughts, he began his trek to the ramen stand and his oh so precious ramen.

He eventually arrived; ignoring all of the cold stares he received fro those around him. Pushing past the curtains that hung from the roof the stand, he moved to sit on one of the few stools. Only one other customer was present, an old man who didn't take notice of his presence.

"Naruto-Kun!" Naruto looked past the counter to see Ayame smiling brightly at him.

In return he showed her his own bright smile. "Hey Ayame-Chan!" He jumped onto the stool in front of her.

Ayame raised an eyebrow while smirking. "Ayame-Chan? Oh. When did this happen? I thought I was 'Ayame-Nee Chan'. Do you no longer see me as a sister Naruto-Kun?" Her smirk only grew wider as he began to blush and stammer incoherent replies. She brought her hand to her mouth and lightly giggled. "I'm must playing with you Naruto-Kun. No need to get worked up. So, what do you need? And while you eat you can tell me why you haven't come by in a while." She finished with a mock pout on her face.

Naruto only blushed more after seeing her mock hurt face. "U-um. I'd like 2 miso ramen please." He mumbled while looking down, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

She smiled and said, "Coming right up Naruto-Kun." She left from the counter and began making his food. Once she disappeared Naruto sighed in relief. He didn't know how much more embarrassment he could take. 'Why am I blushing so much? What's wrong with me today?'

He looked up from the counter to her form as she cooked his food with her back facing him. 'She is rather cute though.' Blush. 'I wonder why I never noticed before. My obsession with Sakura probably had something to do to it.' Sigh. He watches as she continued to work, humming a happy tune while she did so. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her.

The sound of occasional giggling and constant scribbling brought his attention from the attractive waitress to the person next to him. "Hehe. See something you like kid? Although, she is rather cute isn't she?" Jiraiya sat on the stool next to him with a notebook and pencil in his hands, the occasional perverse giggle escaping his mouth.

The pervert's words eventually sunk into Naruto, causing to blush furiously. "S-shut up Ero-Sannin!"

A tick mark appeared on the Sannin's head. "Stop calling me that gakki!" He sighed before speaking again. "Anyway, when are you going to be ready to leave? The sooner we leave the better.

Naruto looked at him with a confused face. "What? Why so early?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto seriously. "Because, the sooner we leave, the harder it will be for the Akatsuki to follow our movements. And I will be much easier to train you without them constantly chasing us." At that moment Ayame returned with a bowl of ramen in each hand and a smile on her face. "So Naruto-Kun, what's been keeping you from coming and visiting me lately? She leaned over the counter in front of Naruto, resting her chin on one of her hands.

Naruto slightly blushed at the closeness. "Well…I've been really busy with ninja stuff lately, and I kind of got hospitalized so…yeah. I've also had to help with repairing the village after the invasion and all. And I'm still trying to recover after the old man's death." The last part he sort of mumbled while looking down at his untouched ramen bowls.

Ayame instantly looked ashamed of what she did. "Oh. I'm sorry." She whispered. She grabbed one of Naruto's hands and put it in her own. "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun." She repeated for emphasis.

Naruto gave her a small smile. "It's ok Ayame-Chan. I'm ok. At least I still have you, Teuchi-San, Iruka-Sensei, and this pervert." He jutted his thumb at Jiraiya, whose left eye began to twitch. "Ill is fine. I just need time." Picking up his chop sticks, he began to eat his ramen, missing the red tinge that appeared on Ayame's face. Jiraiya however, didn't miss it. He just smiled knowingly. Yep, it should be 'really' interesting once he and kid got back from the training trip.

"Anyway, thank for the food Ayame-Chan!" Naruto said as he began eating his second bowl of ramen.

Ayame just gave him a loving smile. "You're welcome Naruto-Kun." She whispered.

The time passed in a comfortable silence, save the slurping sounds of Naruto eating here and there. He, of course, soon finished his other bowl though.

"Ahh. That was delicious! You make the best ramen Ayame-Chan!" Missing her second blush he continued. "Tow more please. I want to have as much as I can while I'm able to before I leave."

Ayame's eyebrows rose at this. "Leaving? Where are you going?"

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, Naruto said, "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. Me and Ero-Sannin are going on a 3 year training trip!" Jiraiya's eye twitched again. "I'm going to be super strong when I get back!"

For a split second a frown was present on Ayame's face, but instantly replaced it with another smile. "Is that so? When are you planning of leaving?" She asked as she went to make two more bowls of ramen. Naruto may not have seen it, but Jiraiya sure as hell did. He was a Sannin, and when you're as good of a ninja as he is, you notice the small things, especially in people's facial expressions. It was obvious she wasn't happy with the idea of Naruto being gone for three years. Yeah, they had it bad; they just didn't know it yet. Give them a few years, maybe three, and they'd be fine.

"Well Ero-Sannin says we're leaving as soon as we can. That's why I came here first when I got out of the hospital." He said. As he finished Ayame brought the two more bowls of ramen to Naruto. Muttering a quick thank you, he started to eat his meal.

A sharp snapping sound made him and Ayame look at Jiraiya, whose pencil was broken in two and his left eye was twitching almost uncontrollably. "Stop calling me that you stupid gakki! I am the Great Toad Sannin Jiraiya!" Yelled Jiraiya as he put one foot on the stool and made a dramatic pose.

"No, you're a perverted old man, who peeks on women and writes smut all of the time." Naruto casually replied while glaring at him from the corners of his eyes. Jiraiya face faulted after being insulted so casually. He slowly got up, nervously chuckling as he saw Ayame giving him a withering glare.

Ayame's glare was soon replaced with a cruel smirk. "Just for that, you get to pay Naruto's tab." She said. Jiraiya gaped at her, while Naruto began laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha. She got you Ero-Sannin." Naruto said in between laughs. "Thanks Ayame-Chan. You're the best!" She just smiled at him, while Jiraiya sat down and started to sulk. "Well, anyway. We're going on a training trip so I can become super strong and protect everyone, like you and Teuchi-San." This of course caused Ayame to blush, and of course Naruto didn't notice a thing.

Jiraiya just sighed at the kid's obliviousness. How could you not notice things like that? Seems like he was going to have to teach Naruto about things other than fighting. Sigh. So naïve. "Naruto, we will have to go see the Hokage soon so we can inform her of our departure. And then we will have to go and get you more ninja tools and supplies since your previous equipment is now beyond repair. Understood?" Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto in a serious manner. Naruto only nodded in response, too busy to talk while he ate his last bowl of ramen. "Good. Meet me at the Hokage's office as soon as your finished. Remember, the sooner the better." With that Jiraiya walked off towards the Hokage tower.

Slurping up the last of the broth in the bowl, Naruto sighed in content. He looked up at Ayame, who was smiling down at him softy. "It looks like you want be able to visit me and my father for a while huh?" She asked.

Even Naruto could sense the sadness in her voice. "Don't worry Ayame-Chan; I'll be back as soon as I complete my training. Then Ill visit as much as can." He said, a large smile gracing his features.

Ayame continued to smile at him, and just looked at for a bit as if savoring his company before he had to leave. "I know you will Naruto-Kun. I know you will. Until then, goodbye. I'll miss you." With that she slowly leaned over the counter and places a small kiss on Naruto's forehead. She then turned around and walked into the kitchen, hiding her blush and returning to work.

Naruto just sat there dumbstruck, immensely flustered. Slowly, he placed on of his hands on his forehead where she kissed him. He smiled at the feeling of warmth that filled him when she kissed him. "Goodbye Ayame-Chan" He whispered before walking out of the stand and towards the Hokage's tower.

XXXXXXX

Naruto leisurely made his way to the Hokage tower, pondering his last moments at the ramen stand with Ayame. "What was all that about?" He mumbled to himself, quiet enough for no one but him to hear. Sigh. Girls were so weird. He would never even be close to understanding them.

He eventually arrived at the tower, and began climbing the steps that lead to the Hokage's office. He would always remember coming up these steps on the old man's shoulders. 'I miss you old man; more than you can imagine. Without you, my life would be far worse than it already is. Where ever you are, thank you.' Walking through the doorway that leads to the Hokage's receptionist's desk, he greeted Shizune.

"Hello Shizune-nee Chan. Can I go in?" He motioned to the door that leads to the Hokage's office.

"Oh. Hello Naruto-Kun. Yes, she is expecting you. You can go right in." She replied with a large smile on her face.

"Thanks nee Chan!" With that he walked to the door and slowly opened it and walked in. Tsunade was sitting at her desk with her chin rested on both of her hands in the shape of a steeple, and Jiraiya was sitting on the open window sill behind her.

"Hey Tsunade-baa, Chan Ero-Sannin." Needless to say that both of the ninja's eyes were twitching due to his greeting.

"Hello Naruto-Kun. How are you doing?" Tsunade spoke in a strained voice that showed she was resisting the urge to pummel him.

"I'm better. So…when am I leaving on this training trip?"

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers. "As soon as possible. I'm sure Jiraiya explained why you have to leave so early, and the sooner the better. You need to acquire new equipment, clothing, and other supplies that will prepare you for this trip. You will be constantly moving from place to place to reduce the chances of the Akatsuki discovering your location. Even I will not know where you will go. I will only be sent routine messages to monitor your progress."

Over the next couple hours the three of them discussed the training trip. After they were finally finished, Tsunade allowed Naruto and Jiraiya to leave the village and begin Naruto's training. Of course they first went to acquire the supplies needed at the nearest ninja goods store. Coincidentally the shop was owned by that girl Tenten and her family. Another 'funny' thing was that the shop owner had absolutely no problem with serving Naruto; not that he could refuse either due to a Sannin accompanying him.

They purchased a decent amount of shuriken, kunai, senbon, ninja wire, explosive tags, smoke bombs, rations, rope, and many other miscellaneous items that would be useful while camping and other non-ninja situations. They also purchased a new set of clothes to replace Naruto's current replacement clothes. Since Naruto actually took a liking to the clothes Jiraiya got him, he got black baggy cargo pants, and a black long sleeved muscle shirt that fit him like a second skin. To finish the outfit off, he chose a crimson overcoat that hung down to his knees.

Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror, and couldn't help but think he looked badass. "Nice threads kid. Looks a lot better than that hideous jumpsuit you used to wear, that's for sure." Jiraiya said as he stood behind Naruto and cast his eyes over Naruto's new outfit.

Naruto smiled. "It does look pretty cool doesn't it?" He asked rhetorically.

They soon left the shop, paying for their merchandise, and headed towards the gates that lead to the outside world. Naruto had a large back pack full of sealing scrolls that held a majority of the supplies, and Jiraiya had the rest in his scrolls. Before Naruto reached that gate, he looked over his shoulder to the Hokage monument. 'See you old man. I'll make you proud and become strong enough to protect my precious people. Until then, goodbye.


End file.
